The Model
by LokisChampion
Summary: Steve Rogers is a model Tony see's on the runway. How will Tony get Steve all to himself and away from the cameras?
1. Runway

Chapter 1

Pepper had sent Tony to a runway show to get himself some new suits. Defeated, he sat in the front row, waiting as people filled the seats around him. He played around on his phone, making some notes and observations for new Iron Man improvements.

He wore one of his sleek white suits with a red tie, white button up shirt and black dress shoes. He typed a list of tasks for Jarvis to perform while he was away but became distracted when two women sat on either side of him, both wearing tight, low cut dresses, enormous heels and well made up faces and hair.

Tony looked around and noticed that the seats were filled, the constant hum of chatter filling his ears. He just wanted the show to start so he could get out of here. According to Pepper, this was an important show because two big name designers were making one big collection together. He didn't know the names of them, he had better things to think about when the lights suddenly dimmed. The chatter disappeared within half a second as the runway lit up, the pool of paparazzi readying their cameras at the end of it.

The music started, spreading through the crowded room like waves stretched over sand. It sounded like something from the latest Tron movie, Tony thought as heads turned to the first look walking the runway. It was a woman, tall and thin, hair pulled back into a sleek pony-tail that swayed from side to side as she walked. She wore a white knee length dress with black lines of fabric down the sides, the neckline plunging down to her stomach and her feel seemed to stomp in her psychotically high heels. She pouted in a hotrod red lipstick with some blush as she passed Tony. The back of the dress had a line of black circles going down her spine as she posed for the cameras before turning back. Tony looked to the front of the runway to find another woman walking down towards the sea of snapping, flashing cameras that disoriented him even as he watched from afar.

Tony was bored after about the tenth woman walked by. He knew that he would regret this as he started taking notice of the people around him instead of the models. The girls on his sides seemed genuinely excited by certain dresses while others didn't grab their attention. Some people opposite him were taking notes, others gawked at the dresses, all the while the erratic snapping of shutters and explosions of flashes distracted him when every look came to the end of the runway. When he turned his gaze to the front of the runway, he practically did an obvious double take.

A male model took the place of the female. He wore a black suit with white stripes on the folds of the blazer collar, black pants slimming down his legs with nice creases in the knees. He wore black shoes that shown in the bright lights. Tony turned his attention to his face. He had a strong jaw, high cheekbones and piercing blue eyes. His blonde hair had an old-style look to it, combed over in a way that his bangs easily slid into a nice, slicked back professional style as he walked by Tony. He had a build that caused the clothes to cling to him as he neared the end of the catwalk.

Tony sat up straighter when the model turned back and made his way down the runway. Tony kept his eyes on him as he walked past and another female walked into his vision, temporarily blocking the male. He caught him again just as he disappeared backstage.

Tony couldn't wait to see him again.

After another round of about ten girls passed, the male came out again. This time he wore a white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his arms. He wore a crisp, navy blue vest and pants with a sliver of white going down the center of the shoulder down to the middle of the vest and the sliver continued down to his knee of the pant. Black shoes graced his feet, as if they were made for him.

Tony felt unwelcome head between his legs as he shifted them, but they grew stiff instead. Clearing his throat, he placed his hands in his lap, skillfully covering himself as the model walked past, into the flashing storm of lightning fast photographers. The model's hands disappeared in front of his body along with a mad flashing of cameras before he turned and Tony noticed the unbuttoned vest along with another flash of heat coursing through his body.

When the male returned backstage, all of the models emptied onto the runway in a line, followed by applause as they walked to the beat of the song. Tony joined in the clapping when his model of choice brought up the rear of the line. They rounded the end and walked back as quickly as they had come out. When the music stopped and the lights came up, Tony only had one thought in his mind.

He must have that model for himself.


	2. Research

Chapter 2

Tony sat in his lab a few days later going through every magazine he could find, including raking through Pepper's stash. He had to find that model, even a name would suffice for the desire that tugged deep inside him at the slightest thought of his face, that body. Tony even caught himself thinking of pretty racy scenarios of any way he could get his hands on him.

He smirked at his own mind when a magazine cover for Ralph Lauren caught his attention, or rather the face plastered on the front.

Quickly picking up the magazine, the sexy blonde model wore a navy blue blazer that hung open with matching pants and black shoes. No tie was present but a few top buttons were open. Tony could easily see the sculpted torso through the white button up and his smiled as his pulse picked up speed. The model was slightly slanted from the camera as he showed a sideways profile of his face. Instead of slicked back hair, his bangs had a loose quality to them, hanging over his forehead in stringy, golden waves that had a certain timeless ease to them. His blue eyes reflected the lights he stared into while his lips looked full and soft. He had a few freckles on his bronze face and his nose was perfectly straight.

Tony reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the picture to read some of the headlines. One towards the model's shoulder caught his eye: _How model Steve Rogers got his start_. He noticed a similarity to some of the other headlines: _Steve's favorite tux. Roger's go-to party looks. Caught in casual_, and finally: _Revealing interview on model's preferences_.

Tony opened the magazine before speaking. "Jarvis, find me the next show Steve Rogers is in."

"Yes, sir. Shall I purchase tickets and put it on your calendar?"

"Absolutely." Tony said, beginning to devour the magazine.


	3. Tommy

Chapter 3

Tony now sat at the front row of a Tommy Hilfiger show in New York, waiting anxiously to see Steve. The time it took waiting seemed like hours rather than minutes as the seats quickly filled in around him. When the lights dimmed and the music started, he could hardly contain his excitement.

As the loud drums and smooth strums of electric guitar pulsed through his ears, he smiled when he saw Steve come out first. He wore a brown leather jacket that clung to him like water, making Tony's heart skip a beat. Underneath the zipped jacket appeared to be a plaid shirt accompanied by tight black jeans that Tony's eyes lingered on a little too long as Steve walked past him. He wore brown shoes as he struck a pose at the end, causing the flashes to be nearly blinding before he turned and walked away. He stuck is hands in his pockets as Tony notices his hair was slicked back again before he disappeared backstage.

About three models later, he appeared again. He wore a navy blue button down with small white dots on it, kind of serving as a shimmer to the bright lights, he wore white trousers with black shoes. The cuffs were secured around his wrists as he posed, then turned back. Tony noticed a few loose strands of his bangs bouncing at his forehead as he walked away before vanishing.

Two models later, he emerged in a clingy, hotrod red polo that exposed his sculpted arms, making Tony shift uncomfortably in his chair as he walked past. His faded jeans looked young and sexy as they clung in all the right places before he turned away from the cameras. He wore white sneakers that suited him as now his bangs were completely hanging from his head, splayed along half of his forehead that gave him a sexy undone look as he disappeared.

The line of models emerged, Steve brought up the rear in the same outfit as thunderous applause followed. Steve hand his hands in his pockets as he walked past. Tony clapped loudly when he turned and walked back. Steve caught Tony's eyes for a fleeting second along with a smirk that made Tony shift his legs again.

Tony couldn't believe what a model could do to him.


	4. Welcome Party Guests

Chapter 4

Tony had since then appeared at a Dior Homme show, where Steve modeled their many damn hot jackets, some suits in a Ralph Lauren show and finally ended with another set of suits for a Spencer Hart show. Tony wanted more, but in a personal setting.

But how would he get that?

Somehow he had to be discreet about it. From reading the article in the Ralph Lauren mag, Steve didn't do glamour. He would do anything from high fashion to sportswear.

But how?

"Sir."

"Yeah." Tony replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Guests for your birthday party are beginning to arrive."

"Thanks." Tony said, checking his grey suit and black button up in the mirror before leaving his lab. Maybe Steve would wander into one of the biggest parties in town tonight.

Tony's thoughts came true to his astonishment. Steve wore a brown, thin cardigan with an easy neckline, long sleeves. Showing underneath was a yellow, brown and grey plaid shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. His hair was combed to the side with some bounce to his bangs again.

Tony watched from afar until Steve was settled around the bar, observing other guests around him dancing to the loud music pulsing through the mansion. Tony made his move, walking up to Steve, who smiled at his approach.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Stark." Steve said, holding out his hand, which Tony shook. "Fantastic party."

"Want to make it better?" Tony asked. "Let me get you a drink. Let's see if I can guess."

Steve nodded, smirking. "Alright."

Tony pursed his lips, studying him for a moment. "Let's see, maybe the sidecar?"

Steve moved his head to the side slightly, watching Tony.

"No. Ok, then, a dirty martini?"

Steve made a disgusted face that made Tony chuckle.

"Ok, no. Finally…"

Steve raised an eyebrow in anticipation.

"The Tom Collins."

Steve bit his lip, smiling. "You guessed right."

"Perfect." Tony said, walking behind the bar and making his drink. He wondered how far he might get on his birthday. "What brings you here?"

"Happy birthday." Steve said, smiling.

Tony momentarily froze, impressed. "You're actually the first person to tell me that tonight. Thanks." He finished pouring the drink before handing it to Steve, who watched him make his own dirty martini.

"Where did you learn to read drinks?" Steve asked.

"Special skill. Kind of like remembering what the parties are for." Tony said.

Steve chuckled. Tony had never been so hot in his life. He raised his glass. "To the smart guys."

Steve clinked his glass. "Cheers." He said before they took drinks of their respective concoctions. They chatted for a good deal of the night. Tony had newfound confidence in their growing relationship. But when could he get him alone?


	5. Part of the Magic

Chapter 5

Tony had made excellent progress last night, so much so that Steve gave him a pass to watch his next photo-shoot a few days later. In the meantime, Tony looked through every magazine that Steve covered. Everything from sports to swim, suits to casual and street wear. Pea-coats that made Tony gape in amazement as it always made his heartbeat race. Another thing caught his eye: Steve was always alone; he never had other models around him.

"Sir."

"Yeah, Jarvis."

"Your photo shoot time is approaching."

Tony put the magazine down and unbuttoned a few top buttons of his shirt before taking a pair of keys and walked into the garage.

About a half an hour later, he pulled into a parking lot of a pool. He walked through the door and showed the pass to a man with a walkie talkie, which nodded and walked him through the hallways before finally walking through a pair of double doors. The smell of chlorine flew into his nose as the scene unfolded before him. A giant pool with ladders surrounding it with photographers perched on top of them. Some people sat on the edge of the pool while some swam in the water in wetsuits. All of the giant cameras were waiting to burn film. Tony walked to the edge of the pool and sat down when he looked behind him, at the showers.

His heart all but stopped.

Steve wore black, spandex shorts that clung to his legs and stopped at his knees. His legs looked powerful, as well as his arms as the water streamed down his body. When he turned and walked towards the pool, Tony thought he had the body of a damn god when Steve saw him and smiled.

"Nice to see you could spare the time." Steve said, lunging in front of Tony.

"I always have time for the interested party." Tony said.

Steve smiled before he replied. "I'm happy I catch your eye."

Tony inadvertently licked his lips and he didn't entirely notice when Steve winked before stepping onto the diving board, nodding at some of the photographers as they all readied their cameras.

"You ready?" One of the men standing by in a suit asked.

"Let's do this." Steve said, a smile on his face. The man nodded and snapped his fingers when the song In the City by Kevin Rudolf blared through the room. Almost immediately, Steve dove into the water followed by constant flashes of the countless cameras surrounding the pool.

Some shots were focused underwater as he swam, but when he surfaced he posed for every angle of the shot in mind. Steve would run his fingers through his hair and work with the water as he shifted directions. He would climb out of the pool in, what Tony thought was the most seductive way he had ever seen. Steve froze in that position as the flashes reflected off his dripping body before getting out and diving back in for more submerged photos. He surfaced and floated on his back for the cameras above him, skillfully either tipping on his sides and going back to his back, making his hips disappear under the water before he sank again. He pushed off the bottom of the pool and shot out of the water like a fountain, keeping so much control over his body that Tony nearly snapped his pen he was holding as he watched. He looked like a newly freed, soaking wet, glistening god. He sank again so the only thing above water was his hair and eyes which contrasted brilliantly with the blue of the water. Getting out one last time, he dove in and did a montage of underwater photos again, staying under for at least five minutes before he surfaced when the music stopped, applause and cheers reached his ears. Steve smiled and clapped before getting out.

Tony watched from afar as he clapped, a smile on his face as Steve shook hands with every photographer while he then walked to talk to the few men in suits who were all smiles. He dried himself off with a towel as they spoke and Tony couldn't help but feel happy with Steve.


	6. Jarvis

Chapter 6

Tony was now holding the new edition of Cross Training magazine with Steve plastered on the cover. The picture they chose was one from above, Steve was floating on his back with the water easily flowing around his toned body. Tony tentatively traced his fingers on the picture, knowing he had to remedy the situation so he could really touch him.

The droplets of water were visible on his face and exposed chest as his eyes seemed incredibly blue against the water. His golden strands of hair splayed out on his forehead in a delicate yet alluring way that made Tony's toes curl. Those lips, what Tony would do to kiss them. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself.

But what he saw behind his eyelids was even more distracting as he shifted in his chair.

"Sir, might I suggest something?"

The voice of Jarvis made Tony jump. "What?" He asked, calming himself.

"You have your own clothing line, sir. Would a model be needed for a personal show?"

Tony gaped as Jarvis produced several suit line ups, athletic wear and some casual wear on the monitor in front of him.

"Set that up now." Tony said, jumping up from his chair to make plans for a small runway somewhere in his house.

"Yes, sir."


	7. Personal Show

Chapter 7

Tony jumped with excitement when Jarvis told him Steve was here. He practically ran to the front door before composing himself and opening it. Steve stood in front of him in a black pair of jeans, red sweater that clung to his figure with the sleeves rolled up as Tony's eyes gravitated to the slight plunge of the V-neck and his white sneakers. His hair hung over his forehead easily as he smiled at Tony.

"Thanks for coming." Tony said, stepping aside as Steve walked in and looked around.

"Thanks for giving me the job. I've always wondered what your clothes were like." Steve said, giving Tony a sheepish smile before they walked through the mansion.

"Personally, I think they'll suit you." Tony said as Steve chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't come close to what their creator looks like." Steve replied as they entered a room that had a catwalk installed in the center with a changing room at the base. The lights hung in a row down the runway which dimmed in time to the rock music that slowly pumped through a surround sound speaker system. All the walls were a deep mahogany wood with ceiling to floor waterfalls, sleek on glass ones parallel to the catwalk as Tony walked Steve to the changing room.

"Pick whatever looks you like and walk." Tony said as Steve nodded. Tony turned their attention to a red button beside the door. "Push this when you want to start so the lights and music adjust."

Tony left him to his own devices and walked to the theater-style seating at the end, all leather with at least a few rows of 10, just in case. He sat and placed his hands in his lap, fidgeting with his pant leg when the lights flickered before the overhead ones were the only source of light. A tune with easy playing guitar and light drums pulsed through the speakers as he waited.

When Steve rounded the corner, he had to mask his gasp.

Steve was wearing spandex shorts that stopped at his knees, dark on the entirety of his leg but a lighter stripe of charcoal going up the side, which the shirt clung to his body almost like a second skin. The short sleeve shirt was black but the stripe continued up his sides as he walked forward barefoot. When he posed at the end and turned, Tony's eyes slowly scanned down Steve's back then slowly down south as his hands clenched the arms of the seat when Steve disappeared.

Tony exhaled the breath he was holding. A few minutes later, Steve appeared again.

This time he wore blue jeans with a black blazer that closed around his torso. He wore simple sneakers with what Tony caught of a plunging grey neckline of a shirt under the blazer as Steve came closer. When he reached the end, he unbuttoned the blazer and Tony saw Steve's sculpted chest open as the neckline of the shirt stopped where he could just glimpse the top of his abs when Steve turned.

When he was out of sight, Tony had to situate himself in the chair only to find something new a few minutes later.

Steve emerged in one of Tony's hotrod red suits, the vest buttoned over the black button down with the top few buttons open and the blazer hung open. The pants fit him nicely as the black dress shoes looked grand. He made the round in this and Tony knew he only had a few more outfits he could control himself for, but he was losing the battle as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

The clicking signaled his open eyes and he knew it was all over.

Steve walked towards him in a white suit but his chest was oddly bare as the blazer was buttoned. When he stopped at the end, Steve slowly opened the blazer to show his naked torso before he turned and walked back to the changing room.

Tony swallowed, stood and walked to the closed door. He knocked before he turned the knob, walked over the threshold and closed the door behind him.

Steve turned around in the same white trousers but he had on a silk, deep red button up, closed around him as he smirked at Tony.

"What do you think, Mr. Stark?" He asked.

Tony said nothing but walked towards Steve, reached out and ripped open the silk shirt as the buttons flew to various places. Tony leaned in and kissed Steve's lips hard. He was surprised that Steve didn't pull away, but he wrapped his arms around Tony, keeping him close. As their kisses intensified, they leaned up against the wall as their hands explored the contours of their bodies. At least where it was permitted.

Steve broke the kiss for air. "Am I booked for an extended hour?" He asked, smiling and twining his fingers in Tony's hair.

"God yeah." Tony said before kissing him again.

Their exploration resumed well until the time on the runway timed-out while the darkness flooded around them. The only light source was the arc-reactor, which Tony wanted to get pictures of Steve under sometime soon.


	8. Overseas

Tony sat in his chair, watching some footage of Steve modeling for a suit company in Germany. They were recording live as he seemed to be walking a red carpet along with at least ten other male models and some woman towards the back all lined up as the paparazzi snapped enough pictures that it made Tony's eyes hurt.

He looked down at the magazine cover on his lap. The picture was Steve hunched over a desk wearing a perfect pair of glasses on his nose, rimless on the bottom, black and smooth as he looked at the camera out of the corner of his eyes. He wore a polo shirt, black, with a white background as this was for an eyeglasses magazine. What really caught Tony off-guard was what Steve was doing in the photo. In his strong hand, a pen was placed in between his teeth, the lid blue against his tan skin as he was delicately biting it, his tongue barely visible in the photo touching the tip of the pen as his lips covered most of his teeth, just the ends of his pearly whites were visible.

Tony wanted to do very bad things with Steve as he bit that pen.

Clearing his throat, he tossed the magazine across the room as his attention was drawn to Steve's voice on the TV. He looked up to see Steve in an interview. He looked a little disheveled, shy but cute as he answered a question that he missed. He listened intently to Steve's answer.

"You know, I'm not sure how I started, really. Looking back on it, I was posing for a birthday party photo, then my friend put that in the yearbook and suddenly an agency called me and asked if I would model for them. I went in and they hired me right away."

"What did you do at first?" The interviewer asked.

"Tons of suits." Steve said before he chuckled and Tony thought it was one of the best things he'd heard in a long time. "Only after that did I start doing casual wear and then active wear. Sports stuff came about a year later, then more runway for about five different formal wear designers."

"I've heard you did a runway, private might I add, for Tony Stark. Would you tell us more about that?"

Tony leaned in on his knees as he watched Steve answer. "Yeah, I did. It was great, honestly. I mean, he's Tony Stark. I modeled some amazing suits, then some very individualized active wear that I would love to own, and some pretty relaxed casual. I would love to do some more work with him, even if its photo shoots or more runway. I think he should make some glasses, I would model those in a heartbeat."

"You heard the man, Jarvis." Tony said.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said as Tony continued watching as the program turned from the interview to the red carpet again, Steve now in a black suit that fit his figure amazingly well. Tony's thoughts drifted to other places as he anticipated his next appointment with his favorite model.


	9. Glasses

Tony now had a setup in his living room for a photo shoot for Steve. His product? Glasses. He smiled to himself as he watched the photographer ready his camera equipment while Steve stood next to the wall of windows. The weather was incredible, hot sun glowing over Steve, illuminating his pale green V-neck and faded blue jeans shorts as the stylist sort of spiked his hair and another puffed make-up on his face.

When Steve pushed by the busy pair, he walked up to Tony. "What should I wear first?"

"Try these." Tony said, handing Steve a pair that he would wear in his lab, working on his suits. "Something different."

"Quite a staple." Steve said as Tony moved to put them on the smiling model. They wrapped around the back of his golden head, resting just above his ears. The right side had a rod curving up the temple before another rod extended down, just above his tweezed eyebrow while the last rod curved around his cheekbone, ending in the center of his cheek. The left side housed the lens that only covered the right eye, clear with a blue light from the end of the rod holding it into position while the rods around his temple and cheekbone were the same on this side.

Taking a step back, Steve looked around with the lens and he smiled. "I love these." He said and Tony masked his amusement when the photographer called Steve over to a black, marble wall away from the sun.

The next few hours went by so quickly as they took numerous pictures with these lenses, then switched to a normal pair as Steve sat on the arm of Tony's white leather couch. Next was a pair of adjusting lenses as he stood by the windows and finally sunglasses on his porch.

Tony couldn't wait to see which ones they would print for the world to see when he pulled Steve away, into the kitchen where they had pizza and shared some laughs.


	10. Pool Fun

Tony and Steve sat on the edge of the porch, overlooking the pool as they drank beers and laughed. Their dinner had gone well, they ate a whole pizza amid talking about Steve's trip to Germany. Now Steve had only his jeans on along with Tony, who set his beer down, stood and stepped out of his jeans.

Steve blushed, hoping the billionaire didn't see. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Live a little, blondie." Tony replied when he ran and jumped into the dark pool. Steve smiled as he watched the light from the arc reactor flow under water when Tony surfaced, wiping his eyes, waving to Steve.

"Come on! It's great!" He hollered. Steve shook his head, stood and slipped out of his jeans and dove off the edge, arms pointed out from his head and he hit the water.

Opening his eyes so he could see, he smiled as he swam and touched Tony's toes, then gently grazing his fingers up his legs before he surfaced, in the glow of the arc reactor.

"Not so shy after all." Tony smirked as Steve ran his hands through his own hair.

"You underestimate me, Mr. Stark." Steve said, a playful note in his tone at the use of his formal name.

"No formalities, please." Tony said. "Phase 2?" He asked and he brought his underwear above water, throwing them up on the concrete, a triumphant smile on his face.

Steve sighed before squinting his eyes slightly, slipping out of his own boxers and tossing them out of the water, swimming away from Tony.

"Damn. I should have known you would do this to me." Tony said, slowly gliding towards Steve.

The model smiled before splashing Tony. "I can't make it too easy." He said, vanishing underwater, clinging to the darkness. They played this game for a few hours until the night consumed them, illuminating the true light of the hum in Tony's chest.


	11. Midnight Photoshoot

Tony and Steve had since relocated to the dark living room, the only light source the arc reactor when Tony gave them some dry boxers to wear. Tony also thought of something brilliant to occupy their time.

"I'll be right back." Tony said as he scampered off to get his camera. "Don't you dare dry off, or I'll push you back into the pool!" He hollered a moment later when he got what he came for, returning to the room and seeing Steve still wet, the drops of water shining in the darkness.

"Oh, nice way to bide our time." Steve said with a bit of a sexy smirk on his face, making Tony even more aware that he was only wearing underwear, soaked at that.

"Come on over..." Tony said, guiding Steve to stand in front of the windows, his wet back leaning up against them as Tony let his hand fall down Steve's chest, who made a truly hot face, and accentuated by the arc reactor made him snap three pictures.

Flash disabled, of course.

Steve smiled and Tony took even more pictures, their drops of water soon drying up in some steam, captured in the lense, and they moved to the couch, Steve laying down as Tony perched on the arm, camera held high.

The way Steve's eyes glowed in the light was absolute gold, and he knew any photographer would love to know the secret to achieve such lighting.

They would never know.

Tony became distracted with the camera when he felt something sliding up his stomach. Looking down, it was Steve's foot, slowly, seductively, making its way up his torso, sliding up to his chest, his toe flicking over his nipple before moving back down to the couch. Tony looked to Steve's eyes and noticed they were electric in the light and he snapped pictures before Steve sat up.

"Is that waterproof?" He whispered, arching an eyebrow and biting his lip softly.

Tony simply leaned in and kissed Steve's lips, who smiled and got up, taking Tony's wrist and walking him back out to the pool, leaving their underwear on as Steve jumped in, Tony remained above water as Steve surfaced.

It was almost too sexy.

Unhumanly sexy.

Erotic, it was.

Steve slid in the water, the arc reactor showing over him and the water like magic as his eyes glowed, the water shimmering, his eyes narrowing to make Tony uncomfortable. He thought taking over possibly fifty pictures in a row while Steve slunk towards him might help.

He was dead wrong.

Steve looked like he would eat Tony alive if he didn't come into the water with him. Damn was it sexy.

Steve shot himself up and against Tony, taking his face into his hands and kissing his lips hard before falling back into the water, dragging Tony with him.

Once they were submerged, Tony below, Steve above, they snapped pictures like never before. Steve would dive down and touch his fingers, toes, lips against him before they would surface for air and dive back down again, the water doing so much for them as they spent hours shooting, enough that the next time they surfaced, Tony abandoned the camera on the side of the pool, pushed Steve against the side and kissed his lips.

Their make out session was hot and long as Tony broke his lips to kiss down Steve's neck, who tilted his head back and sighed as his fingers tangled in Tony's hair. Tony soon slid from his gasp, dropping below the surface and kissing along Steve's stomach as Steve tried to catch his breath when Tony pushed them from the wall, out to the center of the pool.

It was here that Steve noticed the lack of Tony's touch, then he circled up and around his back in a circle coming up from his legs and around to his back when Tony kissed along his back and shoulders, surfacing and gasping for air as he blew it onto Steve's back, giving him slight goose bumps. He smiled and leaned into Tony, who wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"You sure know how to have fun." Steve said softly, his eyes rolling into his head when Tony's hands drifted farther south, under the wet boxers.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Tony growled into his ear, making Steve even hotter as their game didn't leave the pool until nearly midnight.


End file.
